


education

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: The Adventures of the Space Family Bashir-Garak-Mangoy-Smula [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adolescence, Gen, adolescent angst, back to school with the space family, dad!Garak, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts





	education

“Julian let Vero drop out.”

Garak took a moment to gather himself before reacting. It wouldn’t do to show Orkide how unhappy he was with that decision; Julian insisted they present a united front, something he must have heard in a Federation child development class.

“We aren’t talking about Vero right now, my dear. And you like school, you’re good at it--that was one of the first things you told me. Where is this sudden urge to drop out coming from?”

Orkide shrugged and Garak remembered something else Julian had cautioned him about. “I promise I won’t take any action without first discussing it with you. Whatever anyone has done or said to you.”

“God. No one did anything. You always think I’m some kind of victim. I just...it’s stupid, Garak.”

“What is?”

“School! This! There’s a war going on and I’m supposed to be in music practice and reading books?! The kids I knew on Bajor are taking care of themselves by now. Aunt Nerys was in the resistance at this age. I’m 15! What were you doing at 15? Don’t tell me school! You were probably out assassinating people, but you treat me like a baby! It’s not fair!”

“You’re right. It isn’t fair. It’s terribly unfair that there are young people dying, and killing, and taking care of themselves and of younger children instead of getting time to grow up. It isn’t your fault, Orkide. You giving up your chances won’t give them to anyone else. I understand feeling guilty about having privileges other people don’t have.”

“You’ve been listening to Julian’s psychobabble too much if you think that’s what’s going on.”

“Perhaps.”

“Maybe I just want to be doing something else. Maybe this is boring.”

“We can talk to Julian and Aunt Nerys about volunteer opportunities if you feel you need more purpose. However, you are staying in school. This is something I must insist on.”

Orkide glared for a minute, then stalked off to her bedroom muttering, “fine, whatever.”

Garak went and made himself a cup of tea. He couldn’t erase her past, couldn’t save her from whatever the future held, but he could protect her right now. He was working on that being enough.


End file.
